Rise of Kane
by Heather Silverwand
Summary: This is a story about a descendent of the Netherworld. He is trying to take over the world. There are many familar faces from the YYH show in this fanfic and some new ones as well. Hope you enjoy! Please give me feedback!
1. Cast of Characters

Cast of Characters:

Botan – she appears 14, blue hair, pink eyes, 5'8", she is a helper and protector

Bui –age unknown, green hair, blue eyes, 9', he is known for his strength and mask over his face

Chu –age unknown, blue hair, blue eyes, height unknown, known for his drunken fighting techniques and his Australian accent

Genkai – 70+ years old, gray/pink hair, brown eyes, 4'3", known for her psychic and martial art abilities

Hiei – age unknown, black hair with white highlights, crimson eyes, 4'10", known for his bad attitude and his sword and fire techniques, has a twin: Yukina

Jin – age unknown, red hair, blue eyes, 6', known for his wind techniques and Irish accent

Karasu – age unknown, black hair, violet eyes, 10', known for his use of bombs and energy, he wears a mask over his mouth and nose

Kayko Yukimura – 14 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4", human who is in a relationship with Yusuke, knows all about the spirit world

Kuwabara – 14 years old, orange hair, brown eyes, 6'3", known for his lack of awareness of what's happening around him and his use of spirit energy

Koenma – 700 + years old, brown hair, brown eyes, son of King Enma, part time ruler of the spirit world, he is known for being in toddler form and then turning into a handsome teenager

Rinku – age unknown (appears 7 or 8), brown hair, blue/green eyes, known for his use of toys in fights

Sakyo – 27 years old, black hair, blue/brown/purple eyes, known for spending money to get what he wants

Shishiwakamaru – appears 16, purple hair, red eyes, known for his unique fighting weapons and his adoring fan girls

Touya – age unknown, blue hair with aqua bangs, icy blue eyes, 5'5", known for his ice techniques

Kurama – 15 years old, red hair, green eyes, 5'11", known for his plants used for fighting and his sharp wit, he is actually a demon called Youko Kurama (see bio)

Youko Kurama – 3000 years old, silver hair, hazel/gold eyes, 7', known for being a grade A thief and a spirit fox, Kurama's demon form

Yukina – age unkown, turquoise hair, red eyes, 4'10", known for her valuable tears and healing powers, Hiei's twin sister

Yusuke Urameshi – 14 years old, black hair, brown eyes, 5'8", known for his bad attitude and turning spirit energy into weapons

*All the above characters are from the show Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters below have been made up for this fanfic

Kane – age unknown, white hair, black eyes, 6'5", descendent of the King of the Netherworld

Rizel – age unknown, green hair, orange eyes, 7', Kane's right hand man

Bown – age unknown, red hair, blue eyes, 6'1", Jin's sister


	2. Introduction

Introduction:

The last time we saw the Yu Yu Hakusho gang was at the end of the tournament for the Ruler of the Demon World. Unfortunately, none of our group won the title for ruler of the Demon World, but you can be sure that the gang isn't stopping their work.

Recently new problems have been popping up all over the world. It seems like someone is trying to take over the human world using the power of the Netherworld. The Netherworld was a world between the human world and demon world. A long time ago King Enma defeated the Netherworld and sealed their powers, but it appears someone or something is trying to tap into that power.

Koenma is trying to gather the gang to stop this force from taking over.


	3. Chapter 1

Rise of Kane: Chapter 1

"Yusuke! Yusuke where are you? If you're on the roof again you will get another detention! Yusuke!" Yusuke Urameshi sat on the roof of the stairs just like he always did. He figured that Kayko would have figured that out by now. Yusuke Urameshi, a fourteen year old boy who had saved the world more than once. He is a gifted young man who has a reputation for his bad attitude and smart mouth.

"Yusuke!" Kayko busted through the door at the top of the stairs. "Yusuke, where are you?" Kayko looked up and found Yusuke sitting on top of the roof. "Yusuke Urameshi! Why aren't you in class? You are so irresponsible! You haven't even been back to school a full month yet and you've already skipped class 15 times. Genkai is going to kill you if you get kicked out of school again! Yusuke, are you even listening to me?" her face was red once she realized that he was beginning to snore.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke jumped up once Kayko's connected with his face.

"Ow! God damnit Kayko. I was sleeping! What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just let me sleep?" Yusuke began to rub his check that was quickly showing the distinct hand print.

"Botan is looking for you. She's at Genkai's temple. Everyone is there waiting on you. Something has happened! You need to get moving, now!" With that Kayko started back down the stair, slamming the door behind her.

"Geeze, can't a guy get a break. First Rando, then Toguro, then Sensui, and finally my ancestral father. I just want a break, damnit!" Yusuke jumped off the roof, landed on his feet, and headed to the bus stop.

After climbing the 500 steps to the top of the mountain, Yusuke stopped to catch his breath. _Why can't that old bat rent an apartment somewhere in town?_ He thought as he finished walking to the temple.

"It's about time you got here Urameshi. Took you long enough. What did you have to do walk the whole way?" Kuwabara was leaning against a pole with his head bent. Being a psychic had its good times, especially when people are walking silently.

"Shove it Kuwabara! I don't wanna hear your shit right now! Where is everyone else? Hiei and Kurama are here? What about the rest of the guys?" Yusuke trudged up the rest of the way to the covered porch that bordered the building.

Kuwabara spit into the dirt, "Inside waiting on you, duh! They are all in the fire room. Everyone's here. Something bad is happening. Botan and Genkai wanted to wait for you to get here before they told anyone anything.

Yusuke pushed past Kuwabara and threw open the doors to the fire room. "What the hell Genkai? Couldn't let me have 1 months rest?"

"Shut up moron. This is more important than just you. You need to sit down and shut the hell up." Genaki was sitting on the group in front of the fire place smoking, as usual.

"Why the hell should I, old hag! I've saved the world 4 times already. Let someone else do it!" Yusuke sat down, but wasn't happy about it.

Botan was sitting quietly beside Genkai. "Yusuke this is serious. Please pay attention."

"Okay, okay. What the hell is going on?" asked Yusuke folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes I would like to know that as well," Kurama stated sitting down beside Yusuke. "Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Yes, please do tell us how we must once again help these idiots save the world." Hiei appeared as if by magic.

"Well, it appears that…."


End file.
